Nyx Ulric
|dublador=Felipe Zilse |other appearances=true }} Nyx Ulric é o protagonista de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV e um membro do exercito de mesmo nome, Kingsglaive. Vindo de Galahd, ele é encarregado de proteger a Princesa Lunafreya de Tenebrae quando Niflheim invade Lucis. Perfil Aparência Nyx é um jovem com cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis. Ele usa o uniforme preto típico de seus colegas de exercito, mas o seu é personalizado com um chifre de prata em seu capuz, fitas roxas nas costas e peles de pêlo cinza-azulado na manga esquerda. De acordo com o livro The Art and Design of FINAL FANTASY XV, o ornamento indica sua herança como membro de uma antiga linhagem de caçadores, isso adiciona credibilidade ao seu papel como guarda real. Nyx tem tatuagens pequenas e sutis. Ele tem marcas em suas orelhas, uma linha no pescoço, uma em torno de sua perna direita e uma linha no meio do seu dedo da mão esquerda, e outra no seu dedo indicador na mão direita. Nyx aparece acompanhado de grande felino em algumas ilustrações, que é um coeurl nativo de Galahd e reflete a imagem de Nyx. Chifres e peles em seu equipamento simbolizam ele sendo selvagem e também estrangeiro, já que ele é um imigrante de Galahd, portanto, de uma cultura diferente em comparação com a Insomnia. Sua cor tema é azul para complementar Regis, cujo tema roxo reflete sua nobreza e maturidade. Para mostrar a juventude de Nyx e torná-la alinhada com o roxo de Regis, o azul foi escolhido para ser a cor de Nyx. Personalidade Nyx é um indivíduo heróico que se sente em dívida com o rei Regis. Ele é confiante em suas habilidades, mas é assombrado pela memória da morte de sua irmã, o que pode levá-lo a ter flashbacks durante as batalhas sempre que seus amigos estão em perigo. Por isso que ele faz todo o possível para salvar seus companheiros, que o chamam de "herói" por suas façanhas. Quando Insomnia cai, ele se agarra à esperança e resolve lutar pelo futuro graças ao incentivo de Lunafreya sobre a irmã de Nyx querendo que ele veja um futuro melhor. Nyx é altruísta, como ele se recusa a escolher entre Libertus ou Lunafreya quando solicitando o poder do Anel dos Lucii. Nyx prefere, em vez disso, sacrificar sua própria vida aos espíritos dos antigos reis Lucianos, que concedem o poder do anel àqueles que consideram dignos. Nyx negocia com eles sabendo que o preço para usar os poderes do anel para aqueles que não são do sangue real Luciano é uma vida. Ao contrário de seu antigo mentor e superior, Titus Drautos, que também era o General Glauca, Nyx pode seguir em frente de seu passado e lutar para ajudar a dar ao mundo um futuro, algo que não aconteceria se Niflheim reivindicasse o Anel dos Lucii em vez do Príncipe Noctis. Como resultado, ele não estava mais lutando para proteger a Insomnia e não se importava com o que acontecesse com a cidade, desde que mantivesse o Anel dos Lucii longe das mãos do império. Embora ele seja altruísta, pode ser interpretado como arrogânte, o que leva os velhos reis a julgá-lo inicialmente como indigno. Mesmo quando ele prova seu valor, Nyx se vangloria, dizendo que os reis perderiam seu "precioso anel" se o queimarem. Habilidade Nyx é um habilidoso manejador dos poderes da família real Luciana. Ele favorece sua capacidade de translocação, e quando ele é considerado digno do Anel dos Lucii, ele se torna ainda mais poderoso e ganha a habilidade de controlar a Velha Muralha. Ele já foi mostrado empunhando fogo em sua mão enquanto assistia televisão em seu apartamento, quase idêntico a uma cena anterior do Rei Regis empunhando fogo enquanto estava em seu trono, mostrando o talento de Nyx em empunhar alguns dos poderes do rei. História Juventude Nyx cresceu ao lado de Libertus Ostium em Galahd, onde costumavam brincar de crianças no rio de Galahd. Nyx e Libertus mais tarde administraram um pequeno bar em sua cidade natal. A área costumava ser protegida pelo Muralha, mas trinta anos atrás a guerra ultrapassou as terras e o Muralha desmoronou, permitindo que Niflheim reivindicasse Galahd. Nyx lutou na resistência local contra a opressão imperial. Sua irmã foi morta e ele foi salvo pelo rei Regis de Lucis. Buscando pagar sua dívida com o monarca, Nyx se juntou ao Kingsglaive depois de se mudar para a Cidade da Coroa, uma unidade de elite de soldados cujos membros são escolhidos por sua aptidão para a magia. Ele recebeu treinamento de Titus Drautos, que se tornou o capitão dos Kingsglaive, e passou a vê-lo como um mentor. Conflito na assinatura do tratado Ao lado de seus colegas Glaives, Nyx defende as fronteiras de Lucis das forças de Niflheim e Tenebrae. Ele desobedece a ordem do Capitão Drautos de se retirar e prefere salvar Libertus, seu amigo de infância, de um Cerberus, uma poderosa besta de três cabeças. Como punição, Nyx é colocada em guarda quando retorna à Insomnia, a cidade da coroa de Lucis. Três dias antes de um tratado de paz ser assinado entre o Rei Regis de Lucis e o Imperador Iedolas Aldercapt de Niflheim, Nyx é transferida para a Cidadela por Drautos. Como mencionado em Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, Drautos diz a Nyx para agradecer Noctis para deixar usarem o seu carro. Os homens discutem a morte de Crowe Altius, e no dia seguinte, Nyx entra em uma discussão com Libertus depois de ver o cadáver de Crowe. Naquela noite, Nyx participa de uma festa para celebrar a assinatura do tratado em Caelum Via e conhece a princesa Lunafreya. No dia em que o tratado de paz deve ser assinado, Nyx descobre que Lunafreya foi sequestrada e Drautos desapareceu misteriosamente. Ele exige que o Rei Regis dê a permissão para o Kingsglaive agir e conduz seus companheiros em uma missão a bordo de uma aeronave de Niflheim para resgatar a princesa. Nyx é traído pela maioria de seus companheiros Glaives que discordam dos termos do tratado de paz e consideram que o rei os abandonou. Nyx liberta Lunafreya e usa uma aeronave para voar de volta à Cidadela com ela. Eles testemunham a queda da Muralha quando Niflheim inicia sua invasão, empregando demônios e magitek para aniquilar a cidade. Nyx e Lunafreya ajudam o rei Regis ferido a fugir do General Imperial Glauca, que busca o Anel dos Lucii, um anel que dá os poderes especiais dos reis do passado. No final de uma passagem secreta, Nyx questiona a decisão do Rei Regis de sacrificar Insomnia pela segurança do Príncipe Noctis. Ele concorda em proteger Lunafreya, a quem é dado o Anel dos Lucii, e foge com ela depois que Regis é empalado pela lâmina de Glauca. Enquanto ele e Lunafreya se afastam da Cidadela, Nyx é contatado por Drautos e ordenada para se encontrar com ele na Seção D de Insomnia. Na praça da cidade, ele é atacado por um colega Glaive Luche Lazarus e descobre, por meio da intervenção de Libertus, que Drautos é Glauca. Para proteger seus amigos, Nyx coloca o Anel dos Lucii e é concedido o seu poder em troca de sua vida. Depois de ordenar a Libertus que leve Lunafreya a algum lugar seguro, ele lhe entrega o anel para entregá-lo a Noctis. Nyx enfrenta Glauca enquanto empunha o poder dos antigos reis. No rescaldo do conflito, Nyx morre pacificamente enquanto seu corpo se transformando em cinzas. Póstumo Como descrito em Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, Libertus ainda mantém a esperança de encontrar Nyx novamente. Depois que o poder dos reis retorna aos Glaives, Libertus migra para Lestallum e lidera oque sobrou dos Kinsglaive, protegendo o mundo na ausência do rei. Ele escreve uma carta para Nyx sobre como os daemons aumentaram em Galahd, mas ele espera poder levar a eletricidade para lá um dia. Dez anos após o mundo mergulhar na escuridão com a Doença das Estrelas, uma ilusão do cadáver de Nyx aparece pendurada em correntes do teto da sala do trono da Cidadela. Ardyn Izunia usa para desencorajar Noctis. O cadáver tem uma cicatriz cristalina branca, mostrando o dano que Nyx sofreu ao usar o Anel dos Lucii. Um psychomancer da cidade segura as armas de Nyx e as derruba quando Noctis o derrota. Jogabilidade Como um easter egg, As armas de Nyx podem ser obtidas em Insomnia em Final Fantasy XV. Se o jogador voltar para a área de insomnia e derrotar um psychomancer de nível 85, o jogador ganha as Ulric's Kukris. Elas são armas do tipo punhal que Noctis e Ignis podem usar. Na Windows/Royal Edition, o Psychomancer apenas derruba os punhais quando usa a Seleção de Capítulos, não quando carrega um jogo completo com o save normal. Alguns jogadores acharam as kukris simplesmente jogadas no chão sem derrotar o psychomancer.FINAL FANTASY XV - Ulric's Kukris (RE 1.24) aos 27:33 minutos Criação e desenvolvimento A cor do tema de Nyx é azul para complementar o roxo mais maduro e nobre de Regis. Ele tem elementos animalescos em seu design de personagens para mostrar que ele é um imigrante e de uma cultura diferente. Ele tem 32 anos porque a equipe de desenvolvimento queria que ele tivesse 20 anos há 12 anos (quando o Noctis de 8 anos visitou o Tenebrae). Kingsglaive foi fundada há 15 anos, então Nyx é um veterano. Os membros do Kingsglaive foram projetados para serem mais velhos que o grupo jogável de Final Fantasy XV para mostrar o mundo de Eos aos olhos de pessoas experientes. A semelhança de Johan Akan, um modelo francês, é usada para retratar Nyx.http://www.instagram.com/p/BDnMIhFrlCi/ Neil Newbon é o artista de captura de movimento do personagem.http://www.instagram.com/p/BF4GFRUSJCl/ A cena em que Nyx fala com Luna na véspera da cerimônia de assinatura é adaptada do trailer original para Final Fantasy Versus XIII, incluindo a pintura da deusa Etro no fundo. No evento da comunidade em Osaka em 1 de julho de 2017, foi revelado que os desenvolvedores estavam trabalhando em um modelo Nyx para o PlayStation 4. https://twitter.com/hart_hakaishin/status/881532436374364160 Se isso significa Nyx foi planejado para aparecer em uma forma jogável é desconhecido. Voz Na versão japonesa de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Nyx é dublado por . http://gematsu.com/2016/05/kingsglaive-final-fantasy-xv-nyx-luna-japanese-voice-actors-announced Na versão em inglês do filme, ele é dublado por Aaron Paul. Na dublagem brasileira do filme ele é dublado por Felipe Zilse. Tech demo A Square Enix apresentou uma Tech Demo de Nyx na GPU Technology Conference da Nvidia em maio de 2017. Com o hardware de topo de linha da Nvidia (Tesla V100), a Square Enix extraiu modelos de personagens e texturas do filme Kingsglaive e os exibiu em tempo real usando Luminous Studio Pro, o motor que move Final Fantasy XV. Kingsglaive apresenta modelagem de cabelo, pele, couro e iluminação que nenhum PC no mercado em 2017 pode exibir (pelo menos em 4K). Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Nyx aparece como uma visão invocável e um personagem jogável opcional. Um 5-7★ Rare Summon disponível desde o evento Battle at the Borders,a classe de Nyx está listado como "Kingsglaive", e seu papel é dano físico. Sua recompensa Trust Master é a habilidade passiva ''Guard of the Future (Guarda do Futuro), e sua recompensa pelo Super Trust Master é uma de suas adagas, chamada simplesmente de Nyx's Dagger e que tem um poder de ataque de 158. Ulric's Kukri estava disponível como uma recompensa de missão para o evento de desafio The Wicked Beast Cerberus. FFBE 638 Nyx.png|No. 638 Nyx (5★). FFBE 639 Nyx.png|No. 639 Nyx (6★). FFBE 1122 Nyx.png|No. 1122 Nyx (7★). FFBE Ulric's Dagger.png|Ulric's Kukri. Mercadoria Nyx tem uma figura de ação da Play Arts -Kai-''. Galeria Nyx Kingsglaive.jpg|Render em CG completo. Nyx Kingsglaive.png| Nyx-CG-World-Kingsglaive.png|Nyx na capa de ''CG World. Nyx Concept Art.png|Arte conceitual. Nyx Concept Art 3.png|Arte conceitual. Nyx Concept Art 4.png|Arte conceitual. Nyx Head KFFXV.jpg|Um Render. Rendering-Nyx-KGFFXV.png|Um Render. Nyx and Noctis.png|Imagem promocional de Nyx e Noctis. Crowe-Nyx-and-Libertus-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual de Crowe, Nyx e Libertus em um bar. Nyx VS Glauca Art.png|Arte conceitual da luta de Nyx com Glauca. Nyx and Statue VS Glauca and Diamond Weapon Art.png|Arte conceitual da luta de Nyx com Glauca. Nyx-Ulric-Character-Model-KGFFXV.png|Modelo de personagem. Nyx-Ulric-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Modelo de personagem com a "capa". Nyx-Ulric-Tattoos-KGFFXV.png|Tatuagens. Nyx-Ulric-Mask-KGFFXV.png|Capuz. Nyx-Ulric-Boots-KGFFXV.png|Botas. Nyx-Ulric-Communicator-KGFFXV.png|Comunicador. Nyx-Ulric-Uniform-KGFFXV.png|Uniforme. Nyx-Ulric-Daggers-FFXV.png|Adagas. Nyx-Glauca-KGFFXV-Artwork.png|Arte de Nyx e Glauca lutando em Duscae. Kenji-Niki-FFXV-Kingsglaive-art.jpg|Arte de Regis, Nyx, e Lunafreya por Kenji Niki para comemorar a contagem regressiva do lançamento de Final Fantasy XV. Kingsglaive FFXV anniversary 3.jpg|Arte lançada para comemorar o primeiro aniversário do filme. Nyx-Ulric-Cafe-Coaster-KGFFXV.png|Arte promocional no Square Enix Cafe. Nyx-Libertus-Crowe-KGFFXV.png|Square Enix Cafe. Nyx's room.jpg|Sala de Nyx. Nyx's room (2).jpg|Sala de Nyx. Nyx's room (3).jpg|NyxSala de Nyx. Etimologia é a deusa primordial da noite na mitologia grega. Assim como Noctis, ambos os nomes signficam noite. Ulric é uma variante do nome Ulrich, que significa "governante do patrimônio". É também uma forma inglesa do nome Wulfric, que significa "regente do lobo". Trivialidades *Como um easter egg, as adagas de Nyx podem ser obtidas no capítulo 14, em Final Fantasy XV. Noctis também as usa em Omen quando ele luta contra as tropas de Niflheim em uma ponte. A arte de uma das adagas de Nyx também aparece em uma tela de carregamento do Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Links externos *Guia oficial de cosplay (pdf) Referências en:Nyx Ulric ru:Никс Ульрик Categoria:Personagens de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy Categoria:Personagens principais